Have Some Faith
by Archosy
Summary: Hermione has been severed from the trio. They haven't spoken since. Their children though, do not experience the same rivalry as the group did back in their days, unbeknownst to the families. All they know is sometimes you have to have some faith.
1. MakeDamn Sure

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this, please tell me what you think. I'd love some feedback. Title belonging to Taking Back Sunday.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh." Melody Zabini repeated over and over before she was silenced by her friend's waving hand. Her black hair covered some of her face at the angle she had her head. 

"Shh! Do you want my parents to hear you? It'll ruin everything!" Evie whispered to silence her friend who had now resorted to whispering it to herself. When she decided to tell Melody, she had always expected a dramatic reaction. That was Melody for you, she always pushed the limits of what she could do. Even with what she said or heard. Though, she hadn't expected this reaction from her best friend. Sure, it was surprising news, but she didn't want her to wake up her bloody parents!

"Sorry, but I expect a few things when you say you 'have to tell me something'. Not something to where you're sneaking into your dad's potions cupboard and stealing his supplies!" Melody was sneaky, that was a fact. It was her Slytherin nature. Sneaky was practically Melody's middle name. But sneaky or not, Evie's dad did have his ways to both terrify her and put her in awe. Evie did find it a bit disgusting that Melody found her father attractive. It was something she could have went on without knowing.

"Just be quiet before you get us caught. The last thing I need is you accidentally waking them up. I don't even know what their reactions would be if they found out, and to be honest, I don't want to." Evie ran her fingers over the lines of the words written in her father's potion book. Lucky enough this potion was in here, usually you have to get some official or your parent to help you. And she did not want to deal with that anytime soon unless it was certain. She would just make with what she had.

"And plus, we don't even know for sure yet. This is just to check. It's more than likely not any ways, I just want to be sure." The brunette girl brushed it off as though it were nothing, that this situation was completely unreal. She was treating it as if no matter what, it was just oddly impossible for this to happen to her. She was a Malfoy after all. Things like this didn't happen to Malfoys.

Though, the fear in the back of her mind stayed with her. Of course, there was always going to be that possibility that it would come up exactly like she was dreading. This might be covered up easily in her expressions, but Evie for one was very concerned for what answers this potion held. Wouldn't anyone? A life altering situation, and you're trying to find out if you'll never be the same again hidden with your best friend in your bedroom in secrecy from your parents. Evie was sure almost everyone would be a bit worried if that had come to face them in their life. Especially at her age...and her family.

The final moments making the potion went by in silence between the two friends. Mainly because Evie was busy trying not to screw up the potion, and Melody was taken with her thoughts of what had been going on in the past hour. It seemed extremely tense in the room, but it would be a bit surprising if it wasn't. Melody was sitting on Evie's bed wondering if this was actually happening and not a dream.

Evie sighed, before pricking her finger and letting the final ingredient fall into the cauldron; her blood. To make sure she'd done it correctly, she re-read over the instructions, every last word until the potion was finished. Melody brought Evie out of her thoughts when she stirred on the bed and moved to the edge to see the potion. "Oh, it's finished! Wait! Don't look yet!" Evie paused. "What colors mean what?" Melody had caught her before she could look to see the answer to her question.

Evie looked down on the script once more before looking back at her friend. "Green is what we're wanting." She stated with confidence. It was like she didn't have any doubt that it would be green, even though there would always be that chance. The two looked at each other silently, both wondering who would look first. After a second or two, Evie peered over the edge of the cauldron only to groan in response. It was a bright light blue. The exact color they had not been expecting.

"I must have done something wrong, that's it." Evie repeated to herself, flipping back and forth to see if she missed a page. She kept looking between every bit of the pages and in between each line, but knew that she'd done every step correctly. Even Melody could confirm that. They had read over the instructions five times before even attempting it.

"Make another one?" Melody asked her, but Evie shook her head furiously. She was lucky her father had all the supplies she'd needed just for this one potion. One, he would notice if he was completely out of at least seven ingredients that are used for this potion, and she doubted there were enough left to make a spare batch. If there was one thing Evie knew for certain, it was that her parents were not easily fooled with these things. They aren't the kind to catch on late, so she had to be as discreet as possible.

There was no way she could go back into her father's cupboard, she was lucky she got away with it the first time. But she wouldn't rely on some homemade potion that she'd done behind her parents's back. Especially on the first and only try. "Come on," Evie said, grabbing her wand while getting off the floor and onto her feet.

Melody rolled off the bed to her feet with curiosity lighting her bright blue eyes. "Where are we going?"

Evie raised her bedroom window and a light breeze swooped in, blowing her small curls out of her face. The breeze was slightly cool, but not enough to need a jacket. It had been hot lately, after all. _More hotter than I would have liked right now..._Evie thought to herself bitterly, knowing full and well she wasn't just thinking about the weather. "St. Mungo's" she answered her friend calmly.

"What if they recognize us? They'll tell our parents!" Melody was never one to worry about sneaking out. But she knew that sneaking into St. Mungo's would get her into deep trouble. Even more seeing as how she'd just gotten caught for sneaking out of her own home with a boy not two weeks earlier. If this got to her father, she'd probably have bars on her windows to where she couldn't even curse them off.

"No, St. Mungo's has an anonymous contract. If requested, they are not allowed to reveal the identity of their patient if the patient so wishes," Evie quoted as though from a textbook. "And plus, seeing as how they'd recognize us and some random person would snitch, we can use glamour charms," She thanked Merlin she'd turned seventeen last month. Come to think of it, she hadn't really overused the privilege of her finally being able to legally do magic outside of school. Most expected her to. Though, with everything that had been going on, she didn't really have much thought about it. This glamour charm would be perfect practice of it.

"I dunno, I mean, I would really want to. But you know my dad, I wouldn't be allowed out of the house until we graduated!" Melody exclaimed.

"Come on, Mel, I _have_ to do this - and it's the only time I can while my parents are asleep. They're throwing that party tomorrow night, so everyone will be around, and I know they'll make sure I don't leave. If we get caught, I'll take the fall and say I kidnapped you or something," Evie began to plead with her friend. It was one thing for her to ask a favor like this, a completely different one to plead for it. This showed how desperate she was, and Melody knew it. She may be sneaky, but Evie wouldn't abandon her friends if she had been involved in some kind of trouble with them.

Melody sighed in defeat, and Evie let out a squeal of thanks and hugged her friend. "I swear, if I didn't know you for a Ravenclaw, I would swear you were a Slytherin." Melody started to laugh along with Evie at her joke. It was true, Ravenclaws she'd known weren't this sneaky. But then again, she did have the ruler of Slytherin as her father, and a very courageous mother. She was surprised herself, along with her parents, that she didn't get sorted into Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat couldn't make a decision on Gryffindor or Slytherin, he said she was too equally measured for both. So he said she would fit best in Ravenclaw, where she could use her intelligence to use both her courage and cunning to use all in one.

The two grabbed their wands and tiptoed down the hallway, making sure not to make much noise. Her parents' room was on the same hall, so they had to make sure not to wake them. Unfortunately, Evie's bedroom had to be the one on the second story, so it was a bit more difficult to sneak out whenever she wanted to leave. Her last attempt from a few years ago when she was fifteen proved so, as she fell down the vine she was climbing down from and broke her arm. Ever since, she'd had to try and sneak her way through to the downstairs so she could use the floo network.

Experience is where you learn most, she'd always thought. Beginning her flooing at night, she'd learned that it was too noisy and would wake her parents. So before flooing, she'd make sure to place a silencing charm around it so they wouldn't be able to hear it. _Muffliato_ - her mother had told her about that one. Though, she didn't expect for Evie to use it to help her sneak out of her home. When Evie was little, her mother would tell her stories of her and her old friends' adventures, thus telling her about the Muffliato spell. Evie didn't really know why they weren't friends anymore, all she knew is they hadn't spoke to each other since their seventh year at Hogwarts.

The spell worked basically the same for wanting to talk in class, just a bit differently. It worked just as well for wanting to silence noises, which was just the spell Evie was always looking for when wanting to leave in the middle of the night.

Crawling down the stairs, Evie turned around to shush her friend as she stepped on a creaky stair. Once finally making it to the ground floor, they made their way towards the living room where the fireplace was. Evie and Melody pulled their wands out of their pockets before casting the glamour charms on themselves. Evie's once curly brown hair was now bright red, and her eyes a shade of green. She could have passed for a Weasley. Melody's hair was now a short blonde bob, and her eyes a hazel color. Melody vanished in a blink after stating their destination. Stepping into the fireplace with the powder to follow her friend, Evie whispered, "St. Mungo's waiting room," before being consumed by the green flames.

The room was a lot more full than the girls had expected. Evie groaned, this was going to take longer than expected. She just hoped they would be back home before daylight. She knew very well that her parents woke up every morning at dawn. How or why they did it, she had no clue. But if she wasn't back within a short amount of time, she doubted her predicament would be a bit fearful then. It would be more for her life.

Walking up to the receptionist, she grabbed the clipboard and wrote down her information. _Lizzie Thymus. 17. Pregnancy potion._ That sounded believable, Evie grinned as she wrote down a fake address before going to take a seat beside Melody. Picking up a random magazine, she began to flip through the pages randomly, barely even paying attention to them. She was more listening to the names being called back, waiting for her turn. She should have just done this to begin with, she would have had much more time rather than waiting forever for that potion to brew.

An hour passed, and Evie was still waiting impatiently in that same uncomfortable chair. Every few minutes she would look out a window to see how much closer it was to the sun rising. She knew she was a few hours away, but she couldn't help being paranoid. Thee o'clock coming by, Evie was grateful that she finally got called back. It wouldn't be long now, it barely took as much time here than at home. They didn't have to brew a potion. They had bottles of it in storage and all they had to do was go and retrieve it. Had Evie owned a bottle herself, she would have done it herself. But unfortunately, they only give that of information to the MediWizards' disclosure.

A woman MediWitch walked in that Evie realized looked familiar. It was one of her mother's old housemates, Parvati Patil. Evie had met her at one of their parents' parties when she was just a small girl. The woman smiled softly at Evie, completely oblivious to the fact that it was Draco Malfoy's daughter presented in front of her. Evie knew if she wanted, Parvati could just do a simple spell and rid of the glamour charm in a snap. After all, she was much more accomplished at magic than Evie was. But if it was there and Parvati had noticed, she at least knew that whoever it was was wanting their identity kept a secret.

"So, Miss," Parvati looked at her clipboard once again to check the name, "Thymus, I'm Healer Patil. What can I do for you at this hour?"

"It says pregnancy potion, and you can see that too seeing as how you have the bottle in your hand." Parvati was a bit startled by Evie's sharp tone. She was sleepy, and her father's child. That and being sleep deprived isn't really a good combination with Evie. "Can we just get on with it?" Parvati looked down, and handed the younger girl the bottle, and Evie drunk every last drop.

"Okay, since the five minutes have passed, let me see," Evie gave a glance towards Melody in the corner while Parvati ran a spell over Evie's stomach. The look on Parvati's face said it all. And Melody already knew the answer once she saw Evie's expression, and ran to cling to her friend.

Evie's head was spinning. This couldn't be happening. She was only seventeen for Merlin's sake! There was no way she was ready to be a parent! Even Evie knew that she wasn't responsible enough to care for a child. This is all a mistake, it had to be. People like her didn't have these situations happen to her. Or her family...Oh, no, her family. No one in the Malfoy family (that they speak of or acknowledge, at least) had ever had this happen. What would they do? Disown her? No, her parents wouldn't do that...would they?

Parvati was the one to bring her out of her thoughts. "You're only a month along...You know, you do have options," Just by the tone of her voice Evie could tell that Parvati wasn't all that fond of informing the patients of these types of options.

"I know that," Evie snapped, she hadn't meant to sound _that_ cruel. But Parvati's small jump showed that she had done just that. She was too concerned for what was happening to apologize. Abortion...No, she couldn't kill her baby. Evie was disgusted with even having the thought of ending her child's life. Then there was adoption...But could she really have the strength to just freely give up her own child? Before she could even think about it, Evie already knew she wasn't that strong of a person. And even if she was, she would be too guilt ridden to do anything about it. "I'm keeping it,"

Melody gave her hand a tight squeeze when she heard this. A few minutes of a lecture from Parvati, and Evie was sent on her way. This was the hard part of getting home. Now she was able to apparate home, she just hoped the spell was still in effect. With a _POP!_ the two girls had vanished from the hospital as though they'd never even been there.

Score! They'd made it! Evie wanted to dance, she had had her own doubts about this one, but they'd been able to pull it off. Grinning to herself, her and Melody made their way towards the stairs.

"Evelyn Sabriel Malfoy, where the hell have you been?"

Evie and Melody stopped dead in their tracks.

Busted.


	2. Divine Intervention

**Author's Note: **I only got one review for the first chapter. A bit depressing, but I'm still continuing. This should be finished by no more than ten chapters. Hurray! I hope you enjoy this one, please tell me what you think.

* * *

_Yeah, We're stubborn and melodramatic,  
A real class act.  
You see, I know a few of your favorite things.  
Five in the morning and all comes out pouring,  
Love, out the same way in._

Divine Intervention by Taking Back Sunday

* * *

Evie turned around with a half-smile on her face, attempting to lighten the situation. Draco sent a glare towards his daughter, immediately making her smile cease. "Answer me young lady!" Her father's voice echoed. "And Melody! Just wait until I tell your father about this!" Melody jumped, startled. This was one of those times where Evie's dad terrified her. Not only that, but he was telling her dad, as well. She was definitely in for it.

Evie's mum stepped up, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Now, now, Draco. No need to frighten the girls. If they have a logical explanation, that is. No need to be hasty." Evie was glad her mum was there to help with the situation. Hermione was more of help to calm Draco down. Hermione Granger? Why yes, where did anyone think Evie got so many Gryffindor and Slytherin traits together? The two had been married ever since they'd gotten out of Hogwarts. Evie knew they used to be enemies, she used to ask for the story at night when she was a little girl.

Though, she was positive her mother had to sugar coat it for someone her age back then. She was sure she didn't know the full story, though. All Evie knew was that her mum being with her dad was somewhat what caused the end of her friendship with Harry Potter and Weasleys. Evie made a mental note to ask her mother what the real story was when she had the time.

"Please don't tell Mel's parents. I dragged her along, it's not her fault," Hermione smiled at her daughter, and looked at Draco.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Evie grinned when she remembered her father's reaction to her not having the Malfoy blonde hair. She was the first in a few generations to have a hair color aside from the white blonde seen so many times amongst the family portrait hall. Every time she would walk down the hallway, she would see the portraits of her family, every single one having blonde hair. It made her feel wonderful that she didn't look the same, like she was special - different in her own way. In a way, it set her apart from her family.

"Alright, Melody...we won't tell your parents," Hermione's grip tightened around her husband's hand who had given her a shocked look. "But you," Hermione glanced at Evie, "Have much explaining to do...After we all get a good rest. We'll discuss it in the morning," Evie nodded eagerly, suddenly realizing how tired she was. A wave of exhaustion washed over her. Sneaking out, finding out you were going to be a teenage parent, and getting caught by your parents would definitely wear you out in a night. With everything going on, she hadn't fully noticed how tired she was. Or Melody, for that matter, who had just emitted a loud yawn.

"I will, in the morning. Goodnight, mum, dad." She kissed her parents on the cheek. Melody followed Evie up the stairs, muttering "Thank you"s and "Goodnight"s towards Hermione and Draco. Draco nodded for them to get along, while Hermione smiled warmly back towards the girls.

Draco and Hermione worked their way up the stairs themselves once hearing Evie's bedroom door close. Evie groaned, falling onto her bed in frustration. What was she going to tell her parents? The truth? They would have a fit. Their seventeen year old daughter, one and only Malfoy heir, pregnant. From their stories, if her grandfather were alive, he would have made sure to cut Evie out of the family fortune. She knew she would have to tell them sooner or later, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell them first, or the father.

If she kept the truth from them, she knew they'd be suspecting of her growing belly. They weren't idiots. Oh no. Her growing belly. What were they going to do back at Hogwarts? Her stomach will be the size of a ball during school. It stuck her, she was going to be a mother before she graduated. Evie let out another groan. Everything suddenly seemed so out of control.

"What are you going to tell them?" Melody asked her, turning out the lights.

Evie sighed, "I don't know..."

* * *

Rolling over, Evie's eyes squinted as the sunlight attempted to break through. Those things were what she'd forgotten when she went to sleep. When she'd opened her window earlier that night, she forgot to pull the curtains back to keep the sun from coming through into her room when she wanted to oversleep. Looking down in front of her, she saw a mass of black hair that began to move. A mumbling noise came as Melody turned over to face Evie, attempting to shield the sunlight as well, it seemed.

"Grmf," Melody mumbled as they rolled out of the bed.

Evie suddenly remembered last night, and wished she hadn't. She was hoping that it was just a dream, or a nightmare for that matter. Or at least the part about her parents finding them. The more she got ready, the closer she was to having to tell her parents about her current situation.

Obviously she tried to drag out the morning. Taking as much time as she could didn't seem to be enough though. It seemed to be not enough minutes to help her get ready, when her father was already calling her from downstairs. She didn't have to look at the clock to know it was almost eleven. Normally she didn't wake up this early, nor would she want to on this morning occasion, but she had this along with her parents party to get ready for. So that required going out into town as well and getting her hair done, the works.

Oh, how she loathed these parties at times. Sure she enjoyed getting dressed up and everything, but sometimes they were a bit unecessary. Her mother understood, knowing that she wouldn't have been very fond of them either if she was surrounded by people much older than her. It was usually her father's associates that had attended, along with some of Evie's friends, seeing as how her friends were their children.

Melody insisted that she go ahead and leave, and Evie nodded in agreement. They'd arranged to meet up later at the party any ways. Unfortunately, this wasn't going as planned. If the pregnancy hadn't come up so unexpectedly, she was wanting to introduce the father to her parents tonight. They didn't even know she was dating anyone seriously.

Her father's voice echoed to greet her before she was even entering the kitchen. He must have heard her coming down the stairs, but Evie hadn't really known her father to have _that _excellent of hearing. "So, mind telling us what was so important that you felt the need to sneak around after hours like a certain few delinquits I know," Draco looked above his reading _The Daily Prophet_ to give Evie a look as if cuing her to explain herself. "We might as well get this over with before you and your mother go out to get ready,"

Evie blushed a bit, but shook it off. She turned around to find her mother at the counter preparing breakfast. That was one thing her and Draco had disagreed on, was breakfast. He was fine with just allowing the house-elves to make it, but Hermione felt the need to make it herself, to relieve the poor creatures of at least one job if he wouldn't free them. Evie had once heard of her mother's old S.P.E.W. campaign, but Hermione had long since gave up on that. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"Uhm," Evie began, trying to find a way to word things right. "Do you mind us moving it into the living room?" Hermione's worried glance caught on, and Draco set down the paper. Evie sighed, this was it. They caught on, they could tell something was up, or at least something serious. The question probably running through their heads was exactly how serious it was.

"I was out out...because I had to hurry and deal with what I was doing, because it was so busy lately...I was at St. Mungo's" Evie said lightly, and she could tell her parents were very concerned with this fact. Maybe that wasn't the best way to have started the morning off, or her explanation. It'd be best if you sat down..."

Hermione interrupted, "It'd be best if you told us what was going on," Ideas were no doubt flying through Hermione and Draco's minds, and Evie didn't blame them. Especially when it was to where Evie couldn't come to them and ask them herself for help. "You're beginning to scare us, Evie, just tell us what you were doing there so late in the night." Evie looked down at her feet. She didn't want to look her mother in her eye, she sounded so hurt. Her and her mother were very close, Evie normally told her everything.

"I'm pregnant" the words stumbled out of Evie's mouth faster than Neville Longbottom going down a long staircase. It was clear that her parents still understood her though.

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant..." Evie spoke quietly, afraid to glance at her father's face. She looked at her mother, disappointment was in her eyes. Evie squinted her eyes shut, trying to block the image out but failed.

Draco was pacing now in front of Evie while running a hand through his white blond hair. It was finally out, and Evie felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Though, with her not telling the father yet, there was still some burden feeling there. "My daughter, a Malfoy, pregnant! Unbelievable!" Mumbles like these were heard from Draco as he continued to pace, letting things sort out and sink in.

"Draco, please, don't frighten her more. You know she's probably terrified, she doesn't need your anger worrying or stressing her anymore." Hermione's calming voice came, as she hugged her daughter protectively. One thing Hermione had definitely learned to do over her years was to control her emotions. Except in her eyes, Evie noted. Every time she looked into her mother's eyes, she could see her true feelings.

"Hermione! B-but she...to create a baby, you have to..." Draco trailed off, horrified.

Hermione smiled at her husband, chuckling slightly at his stumbling of words "Yes, Draco, you have to have sex to create a baby. If I recall, that's how Evie was produced." Evie shifted uncomfortably. This was definitely not on her top to-do list. Well, discussing your's and your parents' sex life, whose list is it on to begin with?

Draco stopped pacing, still trying to process the fact that his daughter had been sexually active. "Hermione, she's pregnant! How can you be handling this so calmly?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. It was the same answer he would conclude to once everything had settled down. Neither of them were happy with their daughter's predicament, but they would never abandon her to face something like this alone. They loved their daughter, and would always stand by her, no matter how disappointed they were in her. Glancing at Evie, he asked her, "Who's the father?"

Evie gulped, it was now or never. And she knew it couldn't be never. "Dad, please, please don't have a fit. Promise me you won't do anything," Draco nodded silently, "Sirius Potter,"

Before the last name was out of her mouth, she already noticed the sneer developing on Draco's face. It was very well known to Evie that her father didn't think very well of the Potters or the Weasleys, hence the main reason she didn't let it on that she had been dating the son of her father's nemesis and her mother's ex-best friend. This was the one fact she'd been keeping from her mother. It wouldn't have went well if they'd known she was dating the boy, nor would it have lasted long. Though, it would have cancelled the pregnancy, as well. Well, every situation had it's pro's and con's, Evie guessed.

Her and her mother gazed in shock as Draco mumbled an "I lied," before vanishing from the room with the familiar _Pop!_ Evie had grown used to hearing. She stared at her mother in shock, both believing and not wanting to that her father would lie to her like that.

"Mum! Where did he go? Please don't tell me he went to the Potters!" Evie had panic written all over her face. All Hermione could do was offer her mother a light smile. Evie waited for a reply, but she already knew the answer. Her father had deceived her and apparated to the Potter house uninvited. "Well, we have to go get him! He'll murder Sirius!" She exclaimed, speaking about her father's temper.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, love, but I don't know where the Potter's live anymore."

"What are we going to do?" Evie asked, giving a hopeful glance at her mother. "We can do a locater charm!"

"We don't have the exact science of that, it wouldn't let us know right where your father is. Just a general area. It's much more complex to get a specific location, and by the time we get that figured out, he'll probably be back already. We just have to hope your father doesn't do anything _too _rash."

Evie nodded silently, knowing her mum was right. "Wait-" She interrupted her own thoughts, "If you don't know where the Potters live, then how does dad?" Evie questioned. Surely her father wasn't keeping tabs on a family just because he despised them. That would just be plain creepy.

"He had to do a mission at work with Harry once, and they had to do part of the work at Harry's house because of the equipment he had. You and Sirius were just babies, back then, barely a year old," Hermione chuckled at the memory. "Your father almost pulled his hair out,"

Evie's eyes widened. Her father damaging his own hair? That was something she never thought she'd hear. But that was the least of her worries. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius Potter were about to walk in on an unexpected - and probably unwelcome- visitor that they hadn't seen in years.

Boy, would they get a shock.

Draco glared as he glanced around his surroundings. It was so...Potter-like. Photos hung on the walls, ranging from Harry and Ginny's wedding day, to the birth of their son, to him going off to Hogwarts. A couch sitting off to the side, a lounging chair in the corner. Towards the left was an open doorway, obviously leading into the kitchen. On the other side wall next to the kitchen was a closed set of stairs. The All-American family type looking home, it made Draco disgusted. Honestly, could they try to seem any more perfect?

Looking around the room, he hadn't noticed someone walking through the kitchen doors and into the living room. He jumped, startled at the reaction to seeing a too familiar stranger sitting in his home. "Malfoy?!"

Draco wanted to roll his eyes at the boy's surprised response, but couldn't blame him. If some random bloke he'd never enjoyed the company or seen for years had just suddenly apparated into his home, he'd be called the Ministry first thing. Before he could get another word out, another voice ranged closer as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Dad, Mum said to get - what's going on?"

Harry's raven had mixed with Ginny's red to him a dark ash brown coloring to his hair. He had his mother's blue eyes though. Great. The boy looked like a mixture between the two. A scar head and a ginger.

Draco wanted to vomit, how lovely. What wonderful taste his daughter had.

Before he could reply, he was overcome with anger as he stared at the young man who had placed Evie in this situation. He started to walk towards him with an evil glint in his eye, "You, you did this!"

Sirius looked surprised at this stranger who was advancing toward him. He had no idea what he'd done to upset this man so, but started running once it kicked in that this man wasn't just coming his way for a lovely chat. Harry began to go after him, confused as to what triggered his former enemy's sudden mental tweak. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"He did this! He touched my daughter! He ruined her innocence! He planted his spawn inside of her! He seeded her youth!" Draco exclaimed, mortified. "He - he - He touched her _goodies_." Draco practically cringed while saying this. "He ruined everything! My family is tarnished, thanks to this - this -..come here, you!" Draco reached out, but another frightening voice stopped him.

"Draco Malfoy! Get your hands away from my son!" Ginny Potter's voice boomed from the edge of the stairs. She had a toddler on her hip, and her hand went flying across Draco's face before he knew what was coming. Draco stumbled back, falling onto their couch, holding a hand to his cheek. A squealing came, and Harry took ahold of the child to try and soothe them. "Now, tell me what is going on before I call the Ministry."

Draco shook his head in frustration as the two sat down across from him, looking for an answer while their son still stood petrified at the other side of the room. "You mean, you're Evie's dad?..." Sirius finally spoke up, recognizing him.

Draco nodded, sneering. "Of course. Potter, for your genes, you sure did produce one idiotic child," Ginny growled, smacking him upside the head. "Bloody hell, woman! Stop that!"

"Then stop insulting my child and get on with it!"

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius' eyes widened, causing the three to look over at him. He gripped onto the chair's arm for support, "I did what to Evie?" He gulped. "I planted my seed?" He quoted Draco's words in a very weak voice. Draco nodded, taking a look at the green eyed boy who he'd come to loathe all these years.

"You heard me, and you would know. After all, you're the one that can actually confirm it," He glared at Sirius, who had begun to look faint. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock before their son promptly fell to the floor.


End file.
